


AROMA/MAGIC

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Magic, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean tries a love potion on Marco, but there's no need to





	AROMA/MAGIC

Eren looked at Jean with a weird expression on his face “An’ it worked?”  
“More or less…”  
“Define more or less”  
“Ok. The other day I tried and make the potion to make Marco fall for me, so I put in everything I had to, the flowers, the roots, the water, and it smelled so good! And I put it on, because that witch…stop laughing…told me not to drink it.   
SO, I put it on, and I went to Marco’s place. And as soon as I get in, he starts being all charmed and he snuggles against me on the couch, you know, get really touchy, and I thought the potion was working. Then he told me that his parents were out for the entire weekend and his sister was at their grandma’s house and I was like hell yeah, so we go to his room and…no ok, you don’t need to know this. Just know I couldn’t sit for three hours *winks*, and afterwards we get all talky and shit and decide to get together. Then he sneezed and escused himself to go to the bathroom to blow his nose, and when he came back he told me he had a terrible cold and couldn’t smell anything, so, like…he fell for me because of me, not because of the potion, isn’t it great?!”  
“He’s fucking crazy”


End file.
